


Spread Wide

by shinysylver



Series: Filled [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fisting, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Stretching kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is late, so Steve starts without him. Thor doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to somehowunbroken for the beta.

Steve glanced at the clock on his bedside table and saw that Thor was late—late enough that Steve was about to start without him. He didn't have a lot of free time and had even less privacy, so he always took advantage of whatever alone time he could get. Usually that meant an evening spent relieving tension with Thor, but sometimes that meant spending time with his dildo.

Most people would probably be surprised to know that Captain America owned a dildo, let alone one that was called "Hoss" by the manufacturer, but that was the beauty of the internet. He would have never been able to make it into a sex shop without having his face plastered all over the tabloids, but modern technology kept things discreet. Of course, it helped that the computer Tony had given him had already had the best sex toy sites bookmarked. Tony had intended it to be a joke, but Steve's sex life was grateful. 

Steve opened his bedside drawer and took out a bottle of lube and the dildo, which he had jokingly nicknamed "The Hammer" to mess with Thor. Steve laid them on the bed and grabbed a towel to spread out as well. The dildo was large enough that he was going to have to take a while preparing himself, and there was no reason to get lube all over the sheets if he didn't have to.

Once he had everything that he needed, Steve got undressed and laid down on the bed. He took his mostly soft cock in his hand and stroked it a few times before picking up the lube and pouring out a handful. Leaving his cock alone for now, he rolled onto his side and lifted his leg up to make things easier, before reaching down between his legs. He rested his hand near his tailbone and tilted it, letting the lube dribble out into his crack. It was cool against his skin, and he ran his fingers downwards through it. After a moment spent idly stroking along the crease, he gathered what lube he could and began tracing his tight entrance.

He shuddered in anticipation as he caressed the rim of his hole, but he made himself take his time. He used soft, teasing touches, letting himself relax enough that he could slip the tip of his finger into his body. It didn't burn—his body was used to taking a lot more than a finger—but it had been long enough that his muscles didn't want to give, and he began to carefully stretch himself. Once he managed to painlessly sheath his entire finger, he pulled out and added more lube before starting over with two fingers.

Steve loved the feeling of his hole being stretched, and as he worked a second finger into his loosening entrance, his cock was slowly hardening against his stomach. He used his free hand to lightly stroke the length of his dick for a moment before taking hold of his leg and spreading himself wider for better access as he added a third finger.

He tried to crook his fingers to find his prostate, but the angle was awkward. His wrist was just not flexible enough to let him play the way he wanted to. Losing patience with the teasing, he scissored his fingers roughly, trying to open himself up enough for the dildo as quickly as possible.

Steve removed his fingers, moaning as his rim fluttered at the loss, and rolled over onto his knees. He picked up the dildo and coated it thoroughly with lube, stroking it the same way he would Thor's cock. The texture wasn't nearly as pleasing as Thor's soft, warm skin, but it still felt good in his hand.

Once he was sure the dildo was as slick as he could make it, he reached behind himself and gently worked the head into his body. It took some doing because even though he had thoroughly stretched himself, the toy was enormous. It was actually bigger than Thor's cock, although not by much. Steve knew he should probably start with one of his smaller toys and work his way up, but he wanted the overfilled sensation that only something this large could bring him.

There was a stinging sensation as he inserted the dildo that made his cock soften again, but it didn't take long for the pain to fade into a pleasant burn and then into the gentle ache that Steve loved. Once the initial pain passed, he pushed the dildo in further, pausing often to wait for his body to adjust. By the time he had finally managed to take the entire toy, he was breathing hard and felt as though he was being torn in two, but his dick was fully erect and leaking a steady stream of pre-come.

Steve twisted his wrist and pulled the dildo out until the head caught just inside his rim. The tug on his muscles had him trembling and he thrust the toy back in. His walls gave more easily this time but other than a light graze, he missed his prostate. He adjusted the angle and tried again, repeatedly plunging the toy into himself, trying to get the pressure right. He was extremely flexible, but it was still hard to get the angle right when he was doing this to himself.

"Miss me?"

Steve let go of the toy and looked over his shoulder. Thor was standing in the doorway, laughter crinkling the corners of his eyes. He probably should have heard Thor enter, but he was going to chalk this one up to understandable distraction. "You were late."

Thor chuckled and moved over to sit on the end of the bed. He ran one hand across Steve's ass before taking hold of the dildo. He rocked it gently as he talked. "And you were like a cat in heat, unable to wait an extra hour?"

"Pretty much," Steve answered, biting back a moan. He dropped his head down to rest against his arms and took a deep breath. Thor was barely moving the toy, but he had somehow managed to find Steve's prostate almost immediately. "Everything okay?"

"It is now," Thor replied. He squeezed Steve's cheek with his free hand, pulling it aside in a way that Steve knew exposed every bit of his stretched asshole. He pushed the dildo all the way in and let go of it, tracing Steve's swollen rim with his fingers. "You are so hungry for it, aren't you?"

"Yes." Steve moved back against Thor's hand. "Are you going to give it to me?"

"Like this?" Thor asked, pressing the tip of his finger into Steve's hole, next to the dildo.

"Lube," Steve gasped out, tossing the bottle over his shoulder at Thor. Steve had never taken anything larger than this dildo and it was bordering on too much.

Thor removed his finger and slicked it thoroughly before slipping it back in. It still hurt, but it was easier when it wasn't nearly dry. Thor stroked Steve's lower back with his other hand while he let Steve's body adjust.

"Okay," Steve said. "That's better."

Thor hooked his finger, catching the rim and stretching Steve open even further. "This makes me wonder how much you can take."

Steve clenched his fists in the sheet, barely managing to respond. "What?"

Thor pulled his finger out and then removed the dildo as well. Steve tried to clench down, to keep the toy inside, but it was no use and he was left empty. He didn't like the sudden loss and he could feel his muscles spasming as they tried to grasp something that was no longer there. 

"Thor, please," Steve begged. He wasn't proud of it, but he couldn't help himself.

"Shhh," Thor soothed. He replaced the dildo with three of his fingers and it wasn't enough, but it was better than being empty. "How would you like to take my fist?"

Steve's cock jerked at the words and he turned his head around to look at Thor. "Are you serious?"

"You are nearly loose enough," Thor said, moving his fingers slowly in and out.

Steve closed his eyes and imagined Thor's hand inside him; the same hand that held Mjolnir and called lightning from the sky would be _inside_ of him. He nearly came just from the thought. "Do it. Please do it."

Thor leaned forward and kissed Steve's ass, his beard rough against the soft skin. "Lean forward."

Steve let Thor guide him down until he was resting on his elbows with his legs spread wide. Once he was in position, Thor added a fourth finger and began to spread them. Four of Thor's fingers were wider than the dildo, and Steve could feel the ache returning. He took deep breaths and tried to relax.

Thor took his time and made sure to rub his fingers over Steve's prostate every so often, keeping him distracted from the pain. It worked and before long Steve was rocking back, his ass bumping against the palm of Thor's hand.

Thor reached out and rested his hand on Steve's back, keeping him from moving. "Be still."

A low whining sound escaped before Steve could stop it, but he managed to stop moving. His cock was hard against his stomach and he was trembling with the need to chase his building orgasm.

"I know," Thor murmured. "But I do not wish to do you harm, so please be still."

Steve bit down on the base of his thumb and counted to fifty in his head. By the time he got there, he had stopped shuddering.

"Good," Thor said, pressing another kiss to Steve's ass. "Do you still wish me to proceed?"

Steve nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Steve immediately felt Thor pull his fingers out halfway and squeeze them close before gently easing them forward, this time with the thumb in place as well. He took several deep breaths as he felt them enter his body, the base of Thor's hand wide against his rim.

"Just a little longer," Thor reassured as he slowly pressed forward, trying to push past Steve's already abused muscles.

Suddenly, Thor's hand was in and Steve felt his body close around Thor's wrist. It was painful and erotic and just too much and Steve began to drift, his mind floating on alternating waves of pleasure and pain. He was vaguely aware that Thor had closed his hand into a fist, his knuckles pressing hard against Steve's prostate, but he couldn't process it. His nerves were too overloaded.

"I wish you could see this," Thor said. Awe tinged his voice and that more than anything else pushed Steve over the edge. The idea that an immortal god was in awe of _him_ had Steve coming.

His orgasm hit him hard and he was already so overloaded with sensation that he blacked out. When he came to he was lying on his back with Thor sitting next to him, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked.

"Okay?" Steve repeated, the word slurring. His mind was still dazed and his muscles felt like they were made of jello, but he was completely sated. "That was amazing."

Thor's face relaxed and he smiled down at Steve. "Yes, you were."

Steve smiled back and reached out awkwardly for Thor's pants. His hand brushed against Thor's erect cock and it just seemed wrong that Thor was still dressed and hard after everything. "Your turn."

Thor laughed and grabbed Steve's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Later, after you sleep."

Steve frowned at Thor, but wasn't really in the mood to argue and he was very tired. "Lay with me?"

"Of course," Thor replied.

Thor didn't even bother stripping out of his armor before lying down next to Steve. He wrapped one arm around Steve's waist, and Steve tilted his head to rest on Thor's chest before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
